Korajin
by Kurensai
Summary: CHAPTER 6 NOW UP! A ruthless warrior from Kenshin's past returns to torment him. After Kaoru is taken from him, Kenshin begins to revert back to Battousai. In case there's any confusion, this is an AU. Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone! Just thought I'd take a crack at a Kenshin story, since it's like my favorite show. I haven't seen all the episodes, so hopefully nothing is wrong. Hope you like it!  
  
The day had begun like any other. Kenshin was washing the clothes and sweeping the floors and doing all the other household chores he had done every day before. As he was putting up the last of the clothes to dry, he heard Kaoru scream.  
  
"Miss Kaoru?!" he called. She didn't reply, but another scream was heard. Kenshin went running to the front of the dojo. "Miss Kaoru?!"  
  
Kaoru was lying in a pile of water, soaked from head to toe, her face as red as Kenshin's hair. An empty bucked of soapy water was lying at her feet.  
  
"YAHIKO!!!!!!!!" she screamed. She jumped up and grabbed her wooden sword, and then ran around to the side of the dojo. Kenshin heard a thwack and Yahiko's yelp of pain.  
  
"She has quite a temper, that she does," Kenshin said aloud. He picked up the bucket and walked into the dojo. He dropped the bucket on the porch and walked down to the room where he kept his sakabatou.  
  
"What's up, Kenshin?" asked Sanosuke, stepping in behind him. Kenshin jumped and turned around.  
  
"Oh, Sano. Hello. I didn't hear you."  
  
"What are you doing in here?"  
  
"I was just thinking. This Meiji Era was supposed to bring peace, but it seems to me that the danger is still great."  
  
"I know what you mean, Kenshin. We do need to stay alert, but right now I'm more afraid of Kaoru than I am of any swordsman."  
  
"Yes, Sano, perhaps you're right. I should go and finish cleaning this place up."  
  
* * * * * "More!" Yahiko slammed his bowl down on the table. Kaoru picked it up and filled it with more rice.  
  
"Wow, Kaoru," said Sanosuke. "This has to be your first meal that people can keep in their stomach." Kenshin moved his head to the side as Yahiko's bowl went flying by. It smacked into Sano's face and he fell back.  
  
"Next time you can make your own dinner, freeloader!" she yelled.  
  
Kenshin stood and smiled. "That meal was delicious, miss Kaoru, that it certainly was." Kaoru beamed at him. "Well, it's nice to know someone appreciates my fine cooking skills." Kenshin left the room.  
  
He entered Kaoru's room and leaned against the wall. In a moment, his head dropped onto his chest and he slept.  
  
* * * * * "It's the Battousai! Himura Kenshin!" Three men. Running. Dodge left. Slice right, high to low. One down. Do-Ryu-Sen. Next? Two more. Better than the others. Still not hard. Battou-Jutsu. Easy. Dead. "You're finished, Himura! I've come to end your life." Turn. Him. The one. The only one who can win. Get ready. Here we go. "Kenshin? Kenshin?"  
  
Kenshin whipped his head up. Kaoru yelped and jumped back.  
  
"Oh, miss Kaoru. Hello."  
  
"Kenshin, are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, I think so."  
  
"You were yelling in your sleep. You seemed afraid."  
  
"I'm quite fine now, that I am."  
  
"By the way, what were you doing in here in the first place?"  
  
"I need to talk to you about something, miss Kaoru.you see, for much of  
  
the time I've been staying here."  
  
"One minute. I need to get changed. You don't mind, do you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"These clothes are dirty. I'm going to sleep now, anyway." She walked over to her closet and pulled out a robe. With her back to him, she pulled off her kimono and put on the robe. She turned to face him. He tried not to stare. The robe did cover a bit of her body, but he could see most of her legs, up to her lower thighs. And he could clearly see on her chest the swelling that marked the tops of her breasts.  
  
"Miss Kaoru.I.do you.?" Kaoru walked over to her bed and let the robe slip off. "I don't think I need to wear that. It's a little hot in here." She slipped under the covers of her futon and pulled the sheets up to her neck.  
  
Kenshin nodded. "Yeah.it's really hot in here." He was actually blushing a little. He did of course love Kaoru-chan with all his heart, but he hadn't known until now that she felt the same way.  
  
"You still look a little tired, Kenshin," she said, grinning. "Would you like to lay down for once instead of leaning against the wall?"  
  
"Miss Kaoru.are you."  
  
"Just call me Kaoru kenshin. You've lived here for over three years. So come on. Do you want to lie down?"  
  
"Do you know, Kaoru, that would be very nice, that it would." He slipped off his clothes and got under the covers with her.  
  
"Now, Kenshin, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"  
  
"All I'll say is that my intentions were similar to what yours appear to be. Of course, I did plan to be awake when you came in." He turned to face her. She smiled at him.  
  
"Kenshin, I've been waiting for this for so long." "then perhaps I should not delay any longer." he said. With that, he reached out and pulled her to him  
  
* * * * * They lay in each other's arms, panting, sweating, happy.  
  
"Kenshin." Kaoru said. He silenced her with a kiss. Their lips remained together for almost a minute, each savoring the other's taste. At last they pulled apart. Kenshin grinned at her. "Not little Kaoru-chan anymore." She shoved him. "Baka." He stood and pulled his clothes back on.  
  
"Where are you going, Kenshin?" "I need to be ready in case I need to protect you or Yahiko. But I will return. Give me half an hour to check out the dojo. Then I'll be back."  
  
He left the room and walked quickly down the hall, eager to return to Kaoru.  
  
* * * * * Kaoru sighed and lay back. That had been amazing. Sure, she'd had sex before, but never Hiten-Mitzurugi Style. She smiled. She was coming up with silly innuendos to describe it, like a kid.  
  
"It's true, you know. You are quite beautiful." She jumped and pulled on her robe. Here eyes scanned the room. She could just make out the vague form of a tall man, holding a sword. "Who are you? what do you want?"  
  
"I want you, Kaoru-chan." The man rushed forward and clubbed her on the head. He dropped a note beside the bed and dashed out of the room, carrying Kaoru with him.  
  
* * * * * "AAAAARRRGGGHHHHH!!!!" Yahiko woke to Kenshin's scream. He dashed into Kaoru's room. Kenshin was staring at the futon where she slept. There was some dried blood on the mattress and more on the floor. Yahiko stepped into the room. Kenshin whirled on him.  
  
"Where is she?!" he demanded. "Where is Kaoru?" Yahiko stepped back. "I-I don't know." he stammered.  
  
"DAMN IT!!!" cried kenshin Yahiko noticed a small piece of paper laying on the floor that kenshin hadn't noticed. Kenshin left the room to search the rest of the dojo again. Yahiko walked over and picked up the note.  
  
Battousai  
  
I've taken the little girl.then again, judging from the sound of last night, she's now a woman.but anyway, I've taken her and I plan to have as much fun with her every night as you had with her only once. That is of course unless you wish to fight for her life. If so, meet me at the deserted shrine tomorrow at nine thirty in the morning. If not, I'll push my "sword" farther into her every night than you ever pushed your katana into an enemy. Excuse the crude language, but I want to get my point across. See you there.  
  
"Oh shit," said Yahiko. "If kenshin reads this, he'll go crazy. I've got to talk to the others."  
  
"About what?" Yahiko slowly turned. Kenshin was standing at the door, glaring at Yahiko angrily.  
  
* * * * * "Sanosuke! Megumi!" Yahiko called to them while still running. They turned and looked at him.  
  
"Hey, Yahiko, what's the matter?" asked Sanosuke. Yahiko held out the note. Sanosuke's eyes widened as he read the note.  
  
"Shit. Where's Kenshin?" "He got the note and read it. I don't know  
  
where he went."  
  
"AAHHH!! Help!" They turned. The shouting was coming from the Akabeko. Tae suddenly burst from the restaurant and ran toward them.  
  
"Tae! What's wrong?" asked Sanosuke. But the reason she was afraid became apparent quickly enough when the doors were chopped down and Kenshin  
  
walked out.  
  
"Kenshin! What the hell d'ya think you're doing?" demanded Sanosuke.  
  
Kenshin looked at him. His eyes were red. Sanosuke gasped and hesitated.  
  
"My problem today is not with you, Sanosuke Sagara. Tae demanded that I pay for this food and I simply did not feel like paying. She insisted, so I decided to pay her with her blood. Please step aside."  
  
"I.I wont.you cant start killing again kenshin. what would Kaoru say?" "KAORU IS GONE DAMN IT!!! STEP ASIDE NOW OR I WILL BE FORCED TO HURT YOU AS WELL!!!" Sanosuke gulped but didn't move. Kenshin growled and blurred out of sight. Sanosuke cried out in pain as Kenshin's blade pierced his shoulder he fell down in a rain of blood. Kenshin stepped over him and raced after Tae. Yahiko and Megumi heard her scream but could do nothing to stop the Battousai.  
  
Well, people, what'd ya think. Please R&R and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can.  
  
This is the supersaiyanchicken, over and out. 


	2. Korajin Revealed

Well, I hope everyone who read the first chapter liked it. This chapter introduces Korajin and brings to light some of Kenshin's thinking. Here goes.  
  
Oh yeah, I forgot the disclaimer on the first chapter. I don't own Kenshin, obviously, or this wouldn't be just a fanfic. Thanks  
  
Kenshin was still in shock. He was surprised and horrified at his attack on Sanosuke and Tae. They had done nothing to him and he had nearly killed them. He had drawn more blood from Tae than he had from any other person since the Bakumatsu. He knew why he was so on edge. The man who he though had stolen Kaoru was an incredibly brutal fighter, matching Kenshin's skills. He would go to any lengths to achieve his goal, even if it meant killing a helpless girl.  
  
Kenshin looked up. Sanosuke was stepping into the dojo with Yahiko and Megumi holding him up.  
  
"Kenshin, what the hell were you doing back there?! You attacked me and killed Tae without any reason-"  
  
"I did not kill her."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"She is not dead. I merely cut open her arm as a bit of motivation for her to give me a free meal, especially when I'm trying to find her friend."  
  
"Have you gone crazy?!" Kenshin stared at him. His eyes slowly changed back from red to violet.  
  
"No, Sanosuke, I have not lost my mind. But I am a bit worried about Kaoru. I do not intend to involve you in my search. I don't want you to get injured without reason."  
  
"It's a little late for that, Kenshin!" cried Sanosuke. "We don't trust you anymore." Kenshin stood up. "Excuse me." He left the room with his head bowed.  
  
* * * * * Nine thirty. It's time. Kenshin stepped in front of the deserted shrine. No one was there.  
  
"Get him!" He heard gunshots and was not able to dodge in time. One took him in the leg and another in the chest. he cried out and dropped his sword.  
  
Five men ran forward, tied him up, carried him to the entrance of the shrine, and threw him in. Then they left.  
  
"Kenshin!" Kenshin looked up and saw Kaoru struggling to get to him. She was being held back by her kimono, which was gripped by a tall man with long, silver hair. Kenshin knew who he was, but didn't want to believe it.  
  
"A fine morning, Battousai, don't you agree?" Kenshin angrily stared up at him. The man smirked and threw Kaoru back against the wall. She groaned and slid down the wall onto the floor.  
  
"Korajin, you bastard!" cried Kenshin. He struggled with his bonds, but was unable to get loose.  
  
"Do not fear, Battousai. I will not kill you or the girl. I want to have some fun with her and I wanted to you see it."  
  
"Korajin, if you touch her again I will kill you!"  
  
"You are not in the position to say that, Battousai. I suggest you watch quietly while I have my way with your woman." He turned and drew his sword. He swung it once, at Kaoru, and for a moment Kenshin thought he had cut her open. Then her kimono fell apart and Kenshin growled as he saw that Korajin was serious.  
  
"This is your last warning, Korajin. Let her go or you will die!" Korajin laughed and forced himself upon Kaoru. Her screams would echo in Kenshin's mind for the rest of his life.  
  
* * * * * "I'm so mad at that guy right now I don't know what I'd do to him if I could have the chance." fumed Sanosuke. "He's probably taking a walk and thinking about what he did." said Yahiko.  
  
Megumi suddenly cried out, "Oh no, it's nine thirty. He's gone to save Kaoru!"  
  
"Shit!"  
  
* * * * * Korajin tossed Kaoru at Kenshin's squirming body. There was a lot of  
  
blood on her legs. He laughed and walked over to them and smirked at Kenshin.  
  
"It was nice of you to break her in for me, Himura. I certainly wouldn't have enjoyed myself as much if she had been a virgin"  
  
"Korajin, I promise you, if it's the last thing I do before I die, I will kill you with my own two hands!"  
  
"Shut up, Himura! You have do not have any authority right now. I could kill you if I wanted, but I would have no challenge. I know that Kurogasa used this girl to bring back Hitokiri Battousai, and I want to do the same. Perhaps if I make you angry enough, you will return to the ways of a Manslayer. I look forward to that day, Himura. Farewell." Korajin dashed out of the room before Kenshin had a chance to respond. Kenshin shifted his gaze to Kaoru, who was curled up on the floor, shivering uncontrollably.  
  
"Kaoru, I'm so sorry. I was not there for you when I was needed, and because of that you were taken against your will. I will get revenge on this bastard, I swear it. I-"  
  
"That's enough, Kenshin."  
  
"Huh? Kaoru?"  
  
"I-I want to go home, K-Kenshin."  
  
"Yes. I know." Kaoru stood shakily and picked up her kimono. It was ruined, but she covered herself with it and turned to Kenshin. "I-I'm going to go get help.just.just wait here for a while."  
  
"But Kaoru."  
  
"Some one will come back soon."  
  
* * * * * Kaoru wouldn't speak to Kenshin for days. He tried multiple times to get a response, but she wouldn't reply. Finally he gave up, and their relationship seemed to be shattered. Then, a week after the break between them, he disappeared. Kaoru felt bad for driving him away, but she was still furious with him for not protecting her.  
  
"Kaoru, what happened to Kenshin?" asked Sanosuke.  
  
"How should I know?! anyway, who cares?"  
  
"I think you do, missy. You still do care about him even if you don't think you do."  
  
"What's it to you?"  
  
"Fine, Kaoru, if you're going to get angry with me when I try to help you, then forget it. I'm wasting my time." Sanosuke stepped out of the room and slammed the door. Kaoru stared after him for a moment and then began to cry.  
  
* * * * * "Don't push me, kid," growled Kenshin. He stood up. Tsubame stepped back in fear.  
  
"I thought I made it clear to Tae that I don't feel like paying here. Now, if you want to try and force me to pay, that's a different story." He pulled his katana a few inches from its sheath. Tsubame cries out and ran away. Kenshin resheathed the sword and left the Akabeko.  
  
"Hold it!" Kenshin glanced back. Three policemen were facing him and had their guns pointed at him.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"You are under arrest for assaulting and threatening two people without provocation," said one of the policemen. kenshin yawned. "Put your hands up or we will open fire." Kenshin disappeared. The policemen looked around. Suddenly, one cried out as Kenshin appeared, smashing his sheathed sword into his face. Kenshin spun and hit the second one in the gut. The third fired at Kenshin who easily dodged the bulled. He drew his katana and sliced off the policeman's gun barrel.  
  
"Leave. Now." The policeman nodded and ran.  
  
* * * * * Korajin jumped over the wall of the dojo. He smirked as he walked up to Kaoru's room.  
  
"Hold it right there!" Korajin turned. Sanosuke and Yahiko were standing on either side of him.  
  
"You're the one who hurt Kaoru!" cried Yahiko.  
  
"Get out of here," said Sanosuke. Korajin laughed. "I've come here for the girl. Move aside or I will not be responsible for what happens." They charged at him. He sighed and drew his sword.  
  
* * * * * Kenshin was startled to find blood at the dojo. He followed the trail of blood around to the back of the dojo and found Sanosuke and Yahiko, unconscious or worse, lying in a pool of blood.  
  
"Sano! Yahiko!" Sanosuke groaned and sat halfway up.  
  
"Kenshin.Kaoru." he collapsed. Kenshin turned and rushed into the dojo.  
  
"Kaoru!" he called. He came to her room. The door had been cut up and was lying in scraps on the floor. Kaoru was gone. Her room was a mess.there had been a struggle. He saw a small spot of blood near her bed. It hadn't come from a sword wound. Maybe she had bitten him.  
  
"Korajin!!!" Kenshin looked around for a note of some kind. He found none. "DAMN YOU KORAJIN!!! I'LL KILL YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!!!!!!"  
  
Well, I hope everyone liked it. Please R&R and don't flame unless you feel it's necessary. 


	3. She's Dead!

Author's note: hi everyone (all two of you!) I finally updated. I didn't get much enthusiasm for the first two chapter (try three reviews), so I gave up. But then I got an email asking for the next chapter, so, here it is. Oh, and ONE person dies in this chapter. ONE!  
  
Kaoru stared in fear at Korajin. He laughed.  
  
"Do not be afraid, girl. I have no intention of violating you again. I only did it to provoke the Battousai. I guess it was not enough. He is truly afraid to kill again."  
  
"You don't know him! He will never kill again! No matter what you do, the old Battousai is dead. Kenshin is the only part of him that's left."  
  
"Don't be a fool, girl. You know how close to it he is already. Just a bit more and Hitokiri Battousai will return once again. But what can I do? If taking the Battousai's woman in front of him is not enough, what is? I could of course kill you, girl, but what fun would that be? He would lose his will to live and wouldn't be any challenge. So I need to find some other way."  
  
"If you touch me again, Kenshin will kill you. You have no idea how powerful he is."  
  
"You must be talking about his power in the bed, because I have fought the Battousai before; and not merely Himura Kenshin, but the real Battousai, back in Kyoto, during the Bakumatsu."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes, it has been a long, long time. But I remember it well. We were evenly matched, but the Battousai had just fought a rather taxing battle with the most powerful swordsman of the Shinsen Gumi, Saitou Hajime. I found the Battousai as he was leaving the fight and attacked him. He somehow managed to block my initial attack. We faced each other. He was injured and I took advantage of this injury to defeat him. I had knocked away his sword. He was on the ground, and had no chance of winning. But just before I killed him he pulled out his wakazashi and put it through my stomach. I collapsed and when I woke up, he was gone. Bastard."  
  
"You still don't know what he's capable of. If you had fought him at his full strength, you wouldn't be here right now."  
  
"Damned Battousai. I haven't seen him for over ten years. I really want to kill him. But I'll need your help."  
  
"You're sick!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"You're going to die!"  
  
"If I do, I'll be sure to take Himura and you with me."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sanosuke and Yahiko were badly wounded, but not dead. Korajin didn't always kill. He only did it when it would provide him with an advantage.  
  
"Kaoru's been.been really worried about you.Kenshin." Sanosuke said. Kenshin nodded.  
  
"I have been a bit different from my usual self, have I not? I fear for Kaoru's well being. I hope she's all right."  
  
"He won't kill her. He needs her."  
  
"I know. But that's just as bad. I will have to go rescue her, and he may find a way to beat me when I go. It won't be easy."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. We can talk about it later. I'm gonna go back to.sleep." Sanosuke dozed off and Kenshin stood up. It wasn't easy pretending to be the anti-killing rurouni when he felt like slicing up everyone he saw. As he stood, his eyes changed to red. He left the dojo in search of information.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kaoru woke with a gasp. She sat up and looked around. Korajin glanced up at her from his own bed.  
  
"What now, girl?"  
  
How long was I asleep?" she demanded. He shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe six hours"  
  
"You didn't.do anything, did you?"  
  
"Of course not. The only reason I did before was to provoke the Battousai. I am not the kind of person who does that strictly for fun."  
  
"Good. Cause if you did, I'd kill you!"  
  
"Don't get too cocky, girl. You'll have no chance if you piss me off."  
  
"Sure. Whatever."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Battousai stood outside the house. They were in there. He could hear them. Soon. Don't worry, Kaoru. Soon, you'll be safe.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The wall imploded. Wood blew everywhere. Korajin immediately stood and reached for his sword, but not before Battousai had his sword at his neck.  
  
"Move and you die," he hissed.  
  
"Kenshin!" cried Kaoru. She stood. Battousai glanced at her. Then he smiled.  
  
"Kaoru." His eyes turned from red to amber, then from amber to violet. His hold on Korajin loosened. Korajin grabbed his sword and slammed the hilt into Kenshin's stomach. Kenshin dropped to the floor. Korajin sheathed his sword and stepped back.  
  
"Still nothing. Battousai, you are hard to predict. I suppose I will have to devise another method for making you wake up. So long." He fled the room as Kenshin got to one knee.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kaoru was holding Kenshin tight as they walked up to the dojo. As they reached the gate, Yahiko ran out. His eyes were wide and there were tears on his cheeks.  
  
"K-K-Kaoru."  
  
"Yahiko! It's so good to see you!" Kaoru ran forward and hugged him. Yahiko pulled back.  
  
"N-No. M-M-Megumi. She's d-d-dead!"  
  
"What?!" Yahiko stepped to the side. Kenshin ran forward with Kaoru right behind him.  
  
"No. No. No No No NOOO!!!" Megumi was lying on the ground at their feet. Except her head. That was pinned against the wall of the dojo by a sword through her mouth. Blood hadn't leaked onto the wall, but it was all over the ground.  
  
"He must have killed her and then cut her head off," said Kenshin. He was kneeling over her body. "There's no blood on the wall under her head."  
  
"Who cares?!" cried Kaoru "She's dead!"  
  
"Korajin will pay for this." Kenshin stood upright. His eyes were red. "I will kill him."  
  
"Kenshin." Kaoru was confused. "What about your vow? You swore never to kill again, no matter what."  
  
"This man is so ruthless, so damned evil that I think the only way to be sure he's out of the way is to kill him. This is harder for me than anything has ever been before."  
  
"Then don't go now! What he's done is terrible, and cannot be forgiven. But are you really ready to stoop to his level? I fell incredibly angry at him right now, but I don't think that even Megumi's death is as bad as it would be if you became a Hitokiri again."  
  
"I'm sorry Kaoru. This is something I have to deal with alone." He turned and left the dojo. Kaoru stared after him. Then her eyes rolled up into her head and she collapsed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Hello, Mr. Himura." Battousai looked up at the kid.  
  
"I need some information. I'm sure you've heard about Korajin."  
  
"Oh yeah. He's making a big commotion around here." Soujiro walked to the back of the room. "What's he done to annoy you, if you don't mind me asking?"  
  
"I do. Just tell me what you know." Soujiro leaned against the wall. His brow furrowed in thought and he looked down.  
  
"I believe when I last heard about him this morning, he was down by the river. He had just attacked a couple people. When the cops got there, he was already gone."  
  
"Good. Then he can't be far away. Thank you, Soujiro."  
  
"Oh, I'm happy to help, Mr. Himura."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Korajin was walking down the town's main road when he heard a gun fire and, a second later, the window beside his head exploded. He whirled around and drew his sword. Another rbullet shot toward him. He dodged and quickly cut the cop before he could fire again. Then, as he looked up, at least fifty police appeared and surrounded him.  
  
He grinned and disappeared. The police looked around. Then one yelled. Blood showered the nearby men as the cop dropped, half his head gone. The one behind him shouted as he fell in a spray of blood. Korajin was quickly cutting his way out of the circle faster than the policemen could see. Soon he had escaped their enclosure and disappeared altogether.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Battousai watched the whole incident from the shadows of a nearby building. He followed after Korajin, making sure he wasn't seen.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kaoru woke and saw blackness. Her first thought was Oh shit, I'm blind! Then she realized that there was a warm, wet towel over her eyes. She took it off, feeling a bit embarrassed, and then sat up. What time is it?  
  
"Oh, Kaoru, you're up!" Yahiko entered the room.  
  
"Yahiko, where's Kenshin?" she asked immediately.  
  
"I don't know.he left before you fainted."  
  
"Great." She felt terrible. Not only was Megumi dead and a maniacal killer out to get her, but now Kenshin was gone too. They had only slept together one night before Korajin kidnapped and raped her. It didn't seem fair.  
  
"Where are my clothes? And.hey, who undressed me?!" Yahiko turned red and fled the room as something hard hit the wall where he had been leaning.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Korajin saw the iciness of his eyes before he recognized the person, but he was still quick enough to defend himself. He drew his sword and blocked Battousai's attack. Battousai leapt back.  
  
"This is it, Korajin," he snarled. "I'm gonna kill you now!"  
  
"You know perfectly well that I'm better than you. Every time we fought, I had you beaten, but something always happened before I finished you off."  
  
"Fuck you! I've always been a better swordsman. But, hey, I don't have to tell you. I can show you! Just let me use your body as an example." He charged forward. Korajin dodged the attack and swung his blade. Battousai spun around and hit Korajin with his fist. He sliced downward with his katana, but Korajin managaged to evade the attack again. Then he responded with an upward slash, which narrowly missed Battousai's face.  
  
"Not bad," breathed Korajin. He was smiling. This was fun!  
  
"I know." Battousai sheathed his sword. "Let's go."  
  
"Don't think I don't know what your're doing, Battousai! Your Final Attack won't work on me!" He turned his sword upside down and held it like a dagger. With his other hand, he reached into his coat. Then he charged.  
  
"Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki!" Battousai cut the air quicker than the eye could see. But he dropped in mid-swing and fell to the ground. A small sword was protruding from his back. Korajin had pulled out another weapon while charging.  
  
"Once again, I win, Battousai." Korajin raised his sword and swung it down, ripping open Battousai's neck. Battousai lay in a pool of his own blood, twitching slightly. Korajin sheathed his sword and walked briskly away.  
  
Oh no! Is Kenshin dead? Hard to answer. Maybe when I write more, I'll find out.and you might, too! See ya, and please R&R! 


	4. Is He Dead?

Author's note: Hi people! Getting another chapter out now. Hope you all like it. It may not be as good as some of the others, considering it's ten forty five, but I'm trying here. Have fun, and please, R&R. And don't flame me!  
  
Three days. Three goddamned days without hearing from Kenshin! Where the hell was he, anyway?!  
  
"Kaoru, you've gotta calm down," said Yahiko. "I'm sure he'll come back eventually." She glared at him.  
  
"Oh, sure, I'll just sit around and wait for him! What a great idea.I think not!" She left the room. Yahiko ran after her and found her standing with a policeman.  
  
"We've found a man who matches your description. He was dead when we found him." Kaoru stepped back, then fell to the floor Yahiko ran forward.  
  
"Kaoru!" She didn't look up. She muttered, "He's dead. He's dead."  
  
"Let me see him," demanded Yahiko. The cop looked at Kaoru for approval, but she didn't notice anything. The cop nodded to Yahiko and left the dojo, with Yahiko behind him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Yahiko stared in horror. Kenshin was lying before him, motionless, bloody, and dead. He reeled backwards and threw up. The cop nodded to his men, who picked up Kenshin's body and began to carry it away. The cop put a arm on Yahiko's shoulder trying to make him feel better. Yahiko pulled away and ran from the scene.  
  
Korajin watched from above. He was grinning.  
  
"So, the Battousai is really dead. I didn't think it would be so easy. What a pathetic fighter he was." He turned and jumped to the next building. "But his poor woman will be lonely. We can't have that, can we?" His smirk grew wider as he headed towards the dojo.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Saitou Hajime looked angrier than he had ever before as he entered the dojo. He walked up to Sanosuke and growled, "Did the Battousai die?! Is the Hitokiri really gone?" Sano turned away. Saitou grabbed him and slammed him to the floor.  
  
"ANSWER ME, DAMMIT!!!" he cried. "Is the Battousai dead?!" Sano slowly nodded. Saitou stepped back. "My God. The Battousai is dead. I never expected this to happen." He turned to look at the gate. If Himura was truly deceased, the one who killed him, Korajin, would soon come for his woman. Even though he, Saitou, disliked the Battousai, he felt he owed Himura something.  
  
"Very well," he said. "I will stand guard here until Korajin comes back." Sano glared at him.  
  
"What the hell do I care? Kenshin's dead! If Kenshin couldn't beat him, you have no chance!" Saitou frowned at him.  
  
"Shut up, boy. I am going to protect you and your friends now. The least you could do would be to show some respect!"  
  
"Fuck you!!" Sano wheeled around and stomped into the dojo. Saitou shrugged and turned back to the entrance. Korajin was standing there, smiling. Saitou narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Ready?" asked Korajin. Saitou nodded. Korajin rushed forward.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kaoru screamed as Korajin entered her room. He grabbed her and, try as she might, she was unable to evade him. He threw her over his shoulder and left the room. She saw Yahiko and Sano lying in the hall. They looked unconscious, but not dead. Saitou was lying outside the dungeon. Blood had formed on the ground around his chest. He looked dead.  
  
"Don't worry about your friends," whispered Korajin. "I didn't kill them. Unfortunately, this Saitou guy tried to stop me. A bit of an idiot, not unlike your man, huh?" Kaoru screamed and pounded on him. He laughed and left the dojo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I'm just a wanderer. I'm just a wandering swordsman, that I am."  
  
"You could have been hurt, Miss Kaoru."  
  
"Are you alright, Miss Kaoru?"  
  
"You'll be alright, now, that you will."  
  
"Don't worry, Miss Kaoru."  
  
"Can you handle them, Miss Kaoru?"  
  
"Good luck, Miss Kaoru."  
  
"NO, MISS KAORU, SUICIDE'S NOT THE ANSWER!!!"  
  
"I'll be back soon, don't you worry."  
  
"I am a wanderer. It's time to wander again."  
  
"Kaoru.I.I love you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kenshin!!!!!!" Kaoru shot up from her bed. Korajin looked over at her.  
"He's dead. Forget about him." She looked away. It had been so long since she'd met him. He had become a father.a brother.a lover.and now.he was.  
  
"Even if he were alive, it wouldn't matter. I could easily beat him again. So just drop it." When she wouldn't look at him, he got angry. He kneeled down next to her and grabbed her. "YOU LISTEN TO ME!!! YOU'RE MINE NOW!!! I WILL MAKE EVERY MOMENT YOU SPEND HERE A LIVING HELL IF YOU DON'T DO AS I SAY!!!!" She cried out and fell back as he let her go. She covered her face with her hands and began to sob. Korajin stood and walked away. He glanced back when he reached the door.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be back soon."  
  
* * * * *  
  
the guard turned and yelled as he was cut in two. His assailant walked past and left the room. Outside, he sheathed his sword and began walking. Disoriented, he was unsure where he was, but he knew where he wanted to go.  
  
There was only one thing on his mind. "Kaoru.Kaoru.Kaoru."  
  
He found the place he was looking for. Descending down the stairs, he opened the door and ducked through it. The boy sitting looked up from his book.  
  
"My God!" cried Soujiro.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Korajin threw Kaoru to the bed.  
  
"What's the matter?!" he growled, pulling off his shirt. "You shouldn't be so scared. It'll be fun." Then he stiffened. A blade appeared at his throat.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you," admonished Soujiro in a singsong voice. Korajin looked at the boy.  
  
"What do you want?" he demanded. Soujiro put slight pressure on Korajin's neck, and he stepped away from Kaoru. She immediately scrambled up and ran to the far wall. Soujiro removed his blade from Korajin's neck. He sheathed his sword and backed away. Korajin stared at him.  
  
"Don't think you'll escape, boy!" he snarled. He snatched his sword and drew it. Soujiro smiled.  
  
"I don't think you want to worry about me right now," he said. Korajin gave him a quizzical look. Then he flew sideways and through the room's wall. Battousai was standing where Korajin had just been, and had used his sheathed sword to attack Korajin. Battousai ignored both Kaoru and Soujiro and went after Korajin. He looked through the hole in the wall, but didn't see anything.  
  
He turned back to the two in the room and said, "He's gone." Kaoru ran forward and hugged him. His eyes flickered from red to amber, but didn't change to violet. He hugged her back, and smiled happily.  
  
"I'm glad you're safe, Miss Kaoru."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Blood rained down on the townspeople as Korajin cut his way through them. His anger had reached an unrivaled level and he was taking it out on anyone and everyone he could find.  
  
"GODDAMN IT!!!!!!!!!! BATTOUSAI, I'LL KILL YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!!!!!!!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
There was a celebration at the dojo for Kenshin's return. Sano and Yahiko had recovered from Korajin's most recent attack, and even Saitou, having survived his bout with Korajin, stayed at the party, but just leaned against the wall.  
  
At about midnight, the celebration began to wind down, and by one o'clock, everyone had gone to their bed. Everyone, that is, except for Kenshin, who joined Kaoru in her bed. At about one twenty six, they began their own, private party.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Korajin was grinning horribly when he entered the dojo. He was carrying with him Ayame's head. This would surely awaken the Battousai's spirit.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next morning, Kenshin woke and left Kaoru's room. He walked outside to begin making rice balls for breakfast when he spotted Korajin.  
  
"What the hell do you want now, Korajin?!" he demanded. Korajin smirked.  
  
"I've got something that may upset you a bit, Battousai."  
  
"What is that?" Korajin lifted up Ayame's head. Then he threw it at Kenshin. He was too stunned to catch it. Indeed, he hardly seemed to notice it hitting him.  
  
Korajin drew his sword. "Let's go, Battousai." Kenshin slowly lowered his head and stared at Ayame's. Some dam, some barrier in his mind seemed to break. He looked up at Korajin, a mad glint in his eye. He drew his own sword.  
  
"You took the life of an innocent child to get to me," he hissed. "You killed.a little girl.for what.you.I.I'LL KILL YOU, YOU GODDAMN BASTARD!!!! FOR ALL YOUR CRIMES, FOR EVERYTHING, I'LL MAKE SURE YOU SUFFER, DAMN YOU YOU ASSHOLE, I'LL MAKE YOU BURN IN FUCKING HELL FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Battousai disappeared. Korajin blocked his attack. Battousai kept coming, swinging insanely at Korajin. Korajin blocked his attacks with a small amount of difficulty. Then he jumped over Battousai and sliced downward.  
  
"NOT EVEN CLOSE!!!" Battousai dodged the blade and swung his at Korajin. The steel connected, ripping cloth and flesh, spraying some blood onto the ground. Korajin jumped back. The injury was fairly deep, but not severe. He leaped over the fence around the dojo and disappeared. Battousai made to follow, but then turned, sheathed his sword, and walked back to where Ayame's head lay.  
  
"." He kneeled before it and began to cry softly. He was still crying when Kaoru came out, saw everything, and broke down as well.  
  
Author's note: A little sick, perhaps. I know many people won't be happy with what I've done to Ayame, but this is an important literary tool for advancing characters and plots. Sorry for anyone who's been traumatized. I'm not truly a sick person. I'm just using this in this story. 


	5. Reiko

Author's Note: well hello again. Please enjoy the chapter. And, PLEASE, R&R. I hate for my writing to go unnoticed, whether the attention be good or bad. Anyway, this chapter contains a bit of AU, since I'm not sure about everything in Kenshin's past (I never saw the OVA (or is it OAV) or anything), but hopefully most of what I say will make a bit of sense. But enough from me, let's get on to the story, which, I guess, is more of me, but anyway...oh, dammit, just go ahead.  
  
"But Kenshin, you have to stay!!!" pleaded Kaoru. "You can't leave again!"  
  
"My remaining here is endangering you all. I will not allow anyone else to get hurt." He put on his sword and made to leave the room. Kaoru ran to bar his way. He looked at her, but didn't seem to see her.  
  
"Move," he said. She didn't budge. He repeated himself, and when she didn't do anything, he sighed and dropped his stuff on the ground. He reached forward and embraced her. She was sobbing into his shoulder.  
  
"Do not worry," he said. "We will see each other again. I will take care of Korajin, and then I will return. But now I must go. I must protect you and everyone else here."  
  
"B-But...what if...if he k-kills you first?" she sniffed. He smiled warmly at her.  
  
"I will not lose. You have my word." He picked up his possessions and walked past Kaoru. She turned and took a step after him. Then she dropped to her knees and began to cry even louder. Now resolved to leave, Battousai acted as though he couldn't hear her. He left the dojo without looking back.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Shinomori Aoshi watched as the Battousai left the dojo. It appeared as though he was leaving hurriedly, as though he wanted to get away as quickly as possible. Aoshi followed Battousai through the city. Battousai stopped outside a run down building and looked up at it. Then he entered. Aoshi turned away. So the Battousai was staying at an inn. But for what? Why did he leave the girl? Aoshi decided he would keep watch on the Battousai and walked away.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Battousai entered the small, grungy room he would be staying in. He dropped his things on the bed and left the inn. Today would just be a day to gather information. He could find out a bit about Korajin's whereabouts while, at the same time, letting the criminal underworld know that he was no longer at the Kamiya Dojo. Just another way to protect Miss Kaoru.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A boy with red hair. A girl with brown hair. Both in their late teens. The boy had a sword, but it was sheathed. The two seemed to be in a dank, dark, ugly bar. The floor was wood, but the wood was rotting. The tables were all empty. The boy was talking excitedly to the girl, and she was smiling happily back. The scene changed to outdoors. The boy drew his sword, stepping in front of the girl. A man with silver hair was standing in front of them, holding a sword dripping blood. The man flew forward, knocking the boy down. His sword flew to the side. The man raised his sword and swung it down. The girl jumped in front of the boy. The sword flew straight through her right arm and buried itself in her stomach. The boy stared in shock. The man was smirking, and pulled his sword out of the girl. He raised it again. Just then, two men appeared at the end of the road and began running toward him. The man leered down at the boy and disappeared. The two men ran after the silver haired man without stopping. The boy cradled the girl's head in his lap.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said, tears pouring down his face. The girl managed to smile.  
  
"It's...alright..." she said. "I...I'm glad I could...help you...sorry...we couldn't have...more...time..." Her grip tightened on his arm, and then she went limp. The boy gently lowered her to the ground.  
  
"Only...only a week!" he sobbed. "WE ONLY HAD ONE FUCKING WEEK!!!" He picked up his sword and sheathed it. Then he turned to the girl and picked her up. "I'm sorry," he whispered again. He walked down the road with her.  
  
Kaoru sat bolt upright in bed. She was sweating and sticky. She buried her face in her hands.  
  
"Kenshin." The boy had been Kenshin. The silver haired man had been Korajin. But who had the girl been? Kaoru lay down and rolled onto her side.  
  
"What happened to you?" she murmured.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Battousai returned to the inn that night, having spent the whole day traveling from one sleazebag to another. He collapsed onto the bed.  
  
"I hope Miss Kaoru's all right," he said aloud. He closed his eyes.  
  
"Himura?! Himura Kenshin?!" The boy with red hair turned and looked across the empty bar for the source of the voice. A pretty girl with long brown hair was making her way toward him. He put down his drink and stood up.  
  
"What?" The girl smiled as she reached him.  
  
"So it's true. You are Hitokiri Battousai."  
  
"If you're looking for love, I'm not interested. Already tried it." The girl nodded gravely.  
  
"I know all about what happened with you and Tomoe. I'm not here for that."  
  
"What do you want, then? You're wasting my time." The girl grinned wider that before.  
  
"I've got a surprise for you," she sang teasingly. He grunted.  
  
"Yeah? What?"  
  
"Do you remember your parents at all?" Battousai glared at her.  
  
"No."  
  
"I didn't think so. Then, I would assume you don't remember me, either?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Of course. Well, we do have a lot to talk about, so why don't you buy me a drink and we can sit down." Battousai stared as though she were insane.  
  
"What the hell do you mean?! D'ya think I have time to go around buying drinks for every stranger who wants one?" The girl put her hands on her hips and sighed impatiently.  
  
"Okay, my name's Reiko. Now we're not strangers. C'mon, I've got something really important to tell you."  
  
"Shit!" Battousai sat up straight. A dream...just a dream. Battousai stood up and reached for his sword. Why had he dreamt about her? It had been over twelve years since...  
  
Battousai left the room carrying his sword.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kaoru was cooking something in the kitchen absently, thinking of her dream the previous night. Just who had that girl been? Was it another of Kenshin's previous loves? One was enough...  
  
Where was Kenshin? Had he been injured? What was he doing? These and a thousand other questions flooded her mind.  
  
"Kaoru?!" Kaoru jumped and whirled around. Yahiko was staring at her from the doorway and looking confused. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh...nothing...just thinking..." Yahiko gave her another questioning look before leaving the room. She slumped against the wall. "Shit...I'm not gonna be able to do anything around here until I know that Kenshin's all right."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"The Battousai is nearby." The silver-haired man looked up at the man who spoke.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Just go down the road and turn right. He's busy fighting some disposable warriors, so he'll be there when you get there."  
  
"Excellent." Korajin stood up. The man made a small noise. Korajin looked over his shoulder. "Yes?"  
  
"Well...not that it really matters...but the Battousai is with a girl."  
  
"Another woman? Has he not already learned his lesson?"  
  
"Apparently not."  
  
"Very well. This may actually be a bit more fun than I thought." Korajin left the building in search of the Battousai.  
  
Korajin lifted his head from his pillow. There was a smile on his face as he recalled the dream. A knock sounded on his door. He got up.  
  
"What is it?" he demanded as he pulled open the door. The innkeeper was standing there.  
  
"Well sir, you told me if I received any information...regarding the Battousai...I should let you know...immediately." Korajin nodded. "The Battousai is staying at the inn across the street. He is asleep now." Korajin grinned as though Christmas had come early.  
  
"Very well." Korajin drew his sword straight through the innkeeper. The man's torso hit the door across the hall with a sickening splat and his legs crumpled to the floor. Korajin stepped over the body and left the inn.  
  
"Your time is up, Battousai." HiHhhhhH  
  
* * * * *  
  
Run. That was what Aoshi had said at his window, less than thirty seconds ago. He is coming.  
  
Battousai was already gathering his things. He hadn't expected Korajin to get here this soon. He must be watching everywhere. Battousai flung his bag over his shoulder and leaped through the window. The shattering of the glass would make a good deal of noise, but Korajin would already be inside the building, too late to turn around.  
  
Battousai hit the ground and ran. Not enough time. He wouldn't be able to face Korajin for a while still.  
  
He had gotten a full block away before he heard Korajin's enraged scream. A smirk played about his lips and he slowed to a walk. Where to go now? Well, it wouldn't take long to find somewhere else; this city was full of inns. He just needed one where he wouldn't be found. Not too hard; Tokyo was a big city, after all.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Battousai barged into the room. Reiko was there with her shirt off, and another man was holding her. A scream of rage escaped him and he moved forward. The other man yelled and leapt backwards to the wall. Reiko pulled on her shirt and stepped in between them.  
  
"What is it, Kenshin?" she demanded, her eyes narrowed. Battousai glared over her shoulder at the man she was with. Reiko cleared her throat and he shifted his gaze to her.  
  
His face was red with fury, and he could barely speak for the anger building up inside him, "He...he dares...with you...get...GET OUT!!!!" The guy stared at him.  
  
"Why should I? Who the hell are you, anyway?" he asked. Battousai placed a hand on the hilt of his katana.  
  
"Don't even think about it," said Reiko sharply. Battousai let the sword go reluctantly.  
  
"I will not stand by while you two do...this! I want him out NOW!!!" Reiko shook her head.  
  
"I'm sorry, but he has just as much right to be here as you. I don't have to listen to you, Kenshin. You're not my father." Battousai stepped back, hurt. Then he halted. Strange. Since Tomoe, he had not allowed any emotions to interfere with his actions. But now...she had brought grief to his heart with simple words. She really is something special, he thought.  
  
"Very well, Reiko. I will allow this to carry on. Do not do this ever again...or..." he paused, and a small smile appeared "or if you do, do not let me catch you." He left the room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Sun was pouring through the windows. Battousai opened his eyes. Another dream. Longer, more detailed. Why, though? Why now? Korajin could be the only reason...that bastard had killed her so quickly...so ruthlessly. He would pay. Battousai would make sure of that, for Reiko's sake.  
  
Author's Note: I hope everyone likes it. For those who have not yet realized how Reiko is related to Kenshin, you'll find out soon. As I said in the beginning, some of the facts might be a little off, but bear with me here. Hope you had fun, the next one comes soon. 


	6. An End and A Beginning

Author's note: Last chapter. I know no one really cares and I'm just talking to myself here, but please review...I would really like it. Anyway, it's really short, but I hope everyone enjoys it.  
  
Kaoru sat on the porch, staring out at the trees, which were swaying slightly in the wind. It had not been so long ago when she had sat here with Kenshin on a very similar night. It wasn't fair! He shouldn't have to go away again! So much had happened in the past few weeks, it was hard to believe she was having a normal day. Well, as normal as possible without Kenshin.  
  
"Hey, Kaoru?" She turned. Yahiko was stepping out onto the porch. He sat beside her but avoided her eyes. "What's the matter?"  
  
She hesitated, then said, "Nothing...I'm fine."  
  
"Oh come on! I'm not stupid, you old hag! Something's bothering you. You haven't thrown anything at me or Sano all day. It's Kenshin, isn't it?"  
  
"No." Yes. It was. "I'm just not feeling good...today." Yahiko abruptly stood up. Kaoru looked up at him.  
  
"Fine, ugly. Not like it matters if Yahiko knows! He isn't important. Just pay no attention to him. He can't help or anything, so why bother! Good night, Miss Kaoru!" He stomped back inside. Kaoru swore and turned back to the trees. At least they made her feel a bit calmer. She could sit here all night...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Battousai dodged Korajin's blade and moved in. Korajin managed to block his initial attack, but became slightly off-balance. Battousai used this to kick him. Korajin stumbled backwards and Battousai drove the blade straight at his heart. Korajin dove to the side at the last second, so the sword only pierced the side of his stomach. Blood spattered the wall. Korajin stood up, breathing heavily.  
  
"Doesn't seem like the place we'd finish this, does it, Battousai?" he said mockingly. "I mean, two legends such as us shouldn't be reduced to fighting to the death in some rotting, decrepit old room in some nameless inn." He began to smile an insane smile. Battousai knew this battle would be to the end.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sano burst into Kaoru's room. She sat up immediately and stared at him.  
  
"What is it?!" she demanded.  
  
"Kenshin's fighting Korajin right now! I just heard!" He turned and ran down to Yahiko's room as she jumped out of bed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Battousai jumped over Korajin and rebounded off the wall at him. Korajin barely ducked in time and only parted with a few hairs from his head. He whirled around and struck out at Battousai, who parried the attack and brought his blade up. It cut off the left side of Korajin's nose. He cried out in pain and stumbled back. Battousai smirked and began to laugh.  
  
"After all you have said, this is the extent of your skill? You have disappointed me, Korajin." Korajin shot forward suddenly, catching Battousai off guard, and piercing the left side of his stomach. The Battousai spun around and followed Korajin's attack with one of his own, directly at Korajin's head. Korajin again averted Death by dropping to the ground. He kicked out the Battousai's feet, and he fell down as well. Korajin jumped up and aimed the end of his sword at Battousai's heart.  
  
* * * * *  
"Kenshin!!!" Kaoru burst into the room where they were fighting. Battousai looked up at her and rolled to the side as Korajin's blade embedded into the floor. He jumped up and swung his blade at Korajin, who managed to lean to the side.  
  
"Miss Kaoru!" he called. "You mustn't be here! Go now!"  
  
"No, Kenshin! I am not letting you get away again. You're going to finish this here tonight." Battousai kicked Korajin back and stared at Kaoru. "Yes, Kenshin, I'm serious. Kill him. He deserves it too much to go free." Battousai jumped over Korajin's swinging sword and kicked him in the back of his head. He landed and swung around. His sword caught Korajin in the arm. Korajin screamed and dropped his sword. He fell to the ground. Battousai raised his sword, but hesitated.  
  
"I can't...it's been too long," he said. I can't kill him." Korajin stood up.  
  
"Fool Battousai!" he said. "After all I have done, you still are reluctant to kill me. Do you not remember what I have done? Back in Kyoto? I did not know who she was, but I knew she would die if she was with you. So I killed her. Now I know she was your sister, and that makes it all the more pleasing." Battousai's eyes widened in rage and his grip grew tighter around the hilt of his sword.  
  
"Then, Battousai, imagine when I discovered that you had settled down here with yet another woman. I was amazed at your stupidity. Already two had died thanks to you, and yet you were willing to let another do the same. And you were unable to protect her again. I took her from you. I almost killed you. I thought I had. But you lived...yet again, you survived. So now I realize the truth...no matter what I do, you will defeat me in the end. Kill me, Battousai. Kill me." Battousai's grip was so tight on the sword that blood was dripping from his hand.  
  
"You dare mock her...after so long, after you killed her, you still think it's funny?! THEN DIE, KORAJIN!!!" He swung his sword straight through Korajin's neck. Kaoru gasped in shock and crumpled to the floor. Battousai dropped his sword and ran to Kaoru. He gently picked her up. Looking back at Korajin, he whispered, "Reiko...it's over. I've won." Then he walked away.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"It's okay, Kenshin. She will be fine."  
  
"How can you be sure? She's been attacked by Korajin more than once."  
  
"I can give you my personal assurance that she is not in any danger."  
  
"Then I will remain here. To stay with her."  
  
"Kenshin, don't worry! I'm telling you, she is going to be okay."  
  
Kaoru opened her eyes. She was lying on a futon in her room. It was still night. Dr. Genzai and Kenshin were talking at the door. She sat up, and they both looked at her. Kenshin immediately ran to her side.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, don't try to get up now, save your strength." Kaoru shook her head.  
  
"No, Kenshin, I'm fine. What happened?" Kenshin said nothing. Then Kaoru remembered. Kenshin fighting. Korajin laughing. Kenshin killing... "Never mind." Kenshin nodded and stood up.  
  
"Dr. Genzai says that you need to rest, so I will be sleeping in my own room." He paused. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He left the room. Dr. Genzai walked over and sat down next to her.  
  
He said, "I didn't want Kenshin to know until you wish to tell him, but there's something you should know..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kenshin woke and heard Kaoru crying. He hurried into her room. She looked up at him in surprise, but to his shock, she was smiling.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked uncertainly. She ran forward and embraced him.  
  
"Oh Kenshin, Dr. Genzai just told me!" He stepped back and stared at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kenshin, I'm pregnant!"  
  
Yay!!! The end! Another story coming soon about...well, I guess the last line gives you a clue! Please please please please please please review...thanks! 


End file.
